


lancelot

by romanticalgirl



Series: December Ficlets 2007 [12]
Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 11-30-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	lancelot

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 11-30-07

The first time he tastes blood, it tastes like fire.

He can feel it on his lips when he licks them, thick and heavy and burning. The Woad is dead, its head separated from its body in one bold slash and Lancelot’s arm hurts from the pressure of the sword against the spine until the thick bone separated. He sets his booted foot on top of the head and rolls it over, looking at the pale, painted face. 

He licks his lips again, surveying his dead enemy, leaning in to look into the unseeing eyes. They look no different than those of the men he fights with and alongside – the difference between the two as sharp in his mind as the two swords he fights with – but he knows that enemies are not made of how they look, but of what they belief, because of what side of the wall they stand behind.

Arthur comes up behind him and surveys the dead Woad for a moment, before turning his gaze to Lancelot. “He’s dead.”

“They are all dead,” Lancelot informs him then nods to the head at his feet. “She died first.” He senses Arthur’s shudder and nods again, knowing that the night will be a cold one for his commander, shivering in the heat of nothing but the spare candles he lights for his God. Lancelot smiles and butts the head with his foot, turning it away so that it stares at the muddy ground of the land it once tried to protect. “Better her than me.”


End file.
